Wings of Fate
by Alvin FireSage
Summary: If one is not careful in the choices that they make, history is always set to repeat itself. From the flames of an old past, will the forgotten history of a lost era be forced to repeat as a new piece is added to the board? A piece that shouldn't have been there in the first place.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all to do with Harry Potter, nor I do not own nothing at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha.

**Summary:** If one is not careful, history will repeat itself. From the flames of old, will the forgotten history be forced to repeat as a new piece is added to the board? A piece that shouldn't have been there in the first place.

**Rated:** T for safety, as for minor swears, blood, and abuse.

This story was created as a simple _**what if?**_ What if Jail Scaglietti found the descendent of the so called '_Demon King of Belka_', before the events of StrikerS begun?

I hope you enjoy.

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

><p>"<em>Haelan."<em>

_One shook his head, trying to tune out the voice and continue with his peaceful sleep._

"_Haelan!"_

_Though the voice didn't seem to stop as it took it a step further by shaking him, causing the lad to let out a groan of annoyance as he opened his eyes._

_Rubbing them slightly, he looked across from himself into the eyes of a girl who's left eye was red and her right eye was green. There was a small tiara in her blonde hair, which was tied back into a high ponytail by a white ribbon._

_She seemed to be either nine or ten years of age, by her appearance and height._

"_What time is it Vivi?" The lad's voice asked tired, continuing to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He wasn't a morning person. Looking out the window, he noticed they must be travelling through a forest trail of some kind._

_It was still early in the morning, as the sun was just starting to rise. So it was still slightly dark out. Looking behind, there were at least two more carriages following, along with a supply carriage that has all their belongings on it._

"_Um, I'm going to have to say it's near…five or six in the morning." She girl replied pondering, looking outside._

_He sighed, leaning back in his seat of the carriage. They had arrived last night on this planet, their new home, and have been travelling in this carriage through the night in the direction of the castle. Their new home keep._

"_Why didn't you wake me when we got there?" He had asked, letting out a yawn to try and get rid of any sleepiness he still had._

"_We're only an hour out now." She replied back, the girl would have made a gesture, but the sleeves of her dress lay gently at her side, as her metal arms had to go through inspection._

_The boy had to let out a sigh of annoyance as he brushed some dust off his tail, the wolf-like ears upon his head twitching slightly as they adjusted to the sounds outside. "That doesn't answer the question Olivie."_

_Silence had filled the carriage as he, Haelan, looked through the leather bag at his side, pulling out a book and some ink. Flicking through some of the pages, to a blank one, he opened the ink pot and begun to write._

_Though, just before he was about to write, he stopped looking at the ring on his right ring figure._

_It was a ring that is silvery-white with a crimson gem in the centre of its front side. An opal in the centre of its rear side, between the two gems was emblazoned with several stars on the left side. "Morning, Morgensonne." He said softly._

_The crimson gem shined and blinked in response._

_The silence in the cabin had continued on for a while between the two. The girl was looking down at her lap with her eyes closed like she was asleep, while the boy had filled three pages worth of writing._

"_I sorry…"_

_Haelan had to blink as she blurted that out, holding a sad looking on her face. To his surprise, the expression was guilt. "For what?" he asked her. "If it's about waking me up, then don't worry." He said, trying to reassure her._

_The girl shook her head. "Not that," she said. "But for dragging you into this mess with me." She replied, causing him to sigh as it wasn't a well-kept secret. For those in the Sankt Kaiser Alliance anyway, that due to Olivie's disability and weak body, she was not the anticipated heir to the cradle, nor was she even considered as a candidate._

_There were five other candidates at the current moment, each of them held more leeway into becoming the next true Sankt Kaiser then she did._

_As for why she was only this plant? Well, they sent her here for education, which in truth was for the most part a flat out lie. The true main reason she was sent here, to a rivalled kingdom of the Alliance, was as a political hostage._

_As mention before, because of her disability and weak body, she was picked due to the main fact that she was expendable at this current point of time._

"_Don't be." Olivie looked at one of the few people she had known since childhood that was the same age as herself. The lad smiled as he placed a hand against her cheek. "If it weren't for you…"_

_Whatever he was going to say next was cut short as the carriage shook slightly, before coming to a complete stop. Looking out the carriage door, they were still on the forest trail._

"_Wait here, I'll see what is going on," He told the girl, putting his items to the side, as he opened the side door to see what was happening. As he stepped out, everything suddenly dissolved into nothing, as it becomes a complete white void._

His eyes slowly open, looking at the wooden wall before him. He felt soft liquid on his cheeks, reaching up, he rubbed his figures against it and wiped the tear marks away. "Again…" he silently muttered, wiping the tears away.

He has been having these dreams for as long as he could remember, a surprise for those who knew him.

Like every other time he has had these dreams, these memories, it seemed to be broken.

The scene plays out like it normal should do, but then there are certain parts of the memory which are blurred out. As well as certain names are filtered so it couldn't be heard. Though the faces were easily recognisable for anyone who has picked up a Mid-Childa history book.

The girl from this dream, memory, was Olivie Sägebrecht, the last Sankt Kaiser. The one whose death marked the end of the Saint King Unification War.

However, what didn't add up was Haelan.

He had never once been mentioned in Belka history books. Either histories never knew he existed or they did and didn't want the public to know about the…what was the title again, oh yes. The Demon King of Belka and how he '_betrayed_' Olivie.

His thoughts were derailed by a warm feeling on his figure, looking down he could see it was coming from his family ring. The same ring from that dream, memory, that proved it was real.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you, Morgensonne." He softly spoke in a bare whisper, the ruby seemed to shine as if acknowledging what he said.

The area shook slightly, causing him to look around. He was within this wooden crate for a reason, as a communicator on his side begun to buzz. Pulling it out, he placed it up against his ear. "Yes?" he asked, speaking quietly.

"_You have just been moved off the train and into the facility storage bay, be prepared, they are going to start the scans soon._" An older female Secretary-like voice informed him, as the guards on the outside of the crate could be heard talking.

Tuning his ears, he picked up on the sounds of the scanners being used and going off to signal the all clear. Step by step, the guards moved closer and closer towards his crate. Upon reaching his, they moved to activate their scanners…

The entire compound shook. The alarms were blazing, as a voice over the speakers were calling for backup, an explosion had occurred on the south side of the facility. The side that they kept the Rank-A monsters locked in.

"_Remember your mission,_" The female voice spoke to him once more, as the guards had fled the area in the direction of the explosion. "_Tre, Cinque, and Nove will keep the guards distracted. Quattro is with Dieci, contacted her when you need a door open. Due will meet you at the package._"

"Understood, Uno." He replied, placing the communicator back in his side pouch.

* * *

><p>"Well?" A male voice asked looking at his female cloned secretary as she cuts the contact between herself and the lad. "Is everything set, Uno?"<p>

Turning around, she looked at the male version of herself. This man was also the creator of her and her sisters, his name was Doctor Jail Scaglietti. The creator of not only the Combat Cyborgs, but the one who begun Project Fate before it was finished by another.

"Yes, Doctor," Uno replied as she brought up multiple screens, which also showed the date being May 0075. Each one showed the inside of the facility, thanks to the hacking that had been done by Quattro and her Silver Cape. "Dieci and her Enormous Cannon have created the first stage in the distraction."

Bring up a screen showing that the working employees present were trying to store the free creatures back into the cages.

"At the same time, Tre, Cinque, and Nove are keeping the guards distracted." She added, bring up another screen. This one showing three of her sisters, other combat cyborgs, fighting against the guards within the facility.

"How long before the main Time-Space Administration Bureau Headquarters arrive?" he asked, knowing that a distress signal would have been sent out, the moment the first blast had occurred against the facility.

Looking at her board, she replied. "Estimated arrival, thirty minutes."

Sitting back in his seat, the doctor looked at the screens in thought. "What is the computerized estimate that he will, succeed, in receiving the package and getting out?" Jail asked curiously.

"Somewhere between 35% to 40% chance." Uno replied it was understandable with the percentage. This facility was where the TSAB did their experiments, as well as storing Lost Logia that have been too dangerous to lock away at the Infinity Library or the Saint Church.

They were lucky that the facility had a flaw, which they had just used. This had fallen into the lines of the fact they don't scan the shipment to their facility on either the transport ship or the shipment train, but rather inside the storage bay.

"From your personal view, having seen him in training." He said leaning forward slightly as he watches the lad leave the storage bay, after making sure the train was set for their get away, and then keeping to the shadows making his way down the hallway. "What do you think his chances are?" The doctor finished.

Lowering her board from her face, she looked at her creator and replied. "From personal view, I will say he was an 80 to 90% chance of completing the mission."

Jail slowly nodded his head, leaning back in his chair once more. The lad was a wildcard in his plans, as he never expected the boy to appear out of thin air like he did on that day. He remembered it all too well, two years ago when he had Due infiltrate the expedition team set by the Infinity Library to the damaged Belkan world, Shutra.

From her reports, nothing of interest was found within the first month of the dig. However, that changed when they started to explore the castle that was owned by the Hegemon Ingvalt. In the room that had once belonged to the Sankt Kaiser, they discovered something.

Then, near the end of the expedition, they had stumped upon another castle quite the distance from the one they were in. Unlike the one owned by the Hegemon Ingvalt, this one had been destroyed by the war.

All, that is, bar one room.

Though that room could easily be classed, in a sense, as the throne room. In a sense, because there no throne, but the out rim was full of old dusty floating mirrors.

In the dead centre of this mini-hall was a seal, a five-point-star seal which had been carved into the ground. At each point was a stand for something, the items in question was human-sized crystal. Crystal that ranged in colours of yellow, white, blue, and green. The fifth one seemed to be missing.

Though each crystal had been placed under a sealing spell, thanks to the Chief Librarian Scrya, and were right now locked away within the infinity Library.

The Head Library had also informed his team to map out the seal, before to start deciphering the Belkan text that was engraved at each star point. In the dead centre of the seal, there was also the text engraved, but when it was translated, it wasn't a chant. No, this text was more of a taunt.

'_You may find us in this universe, but what about an alternate one?_'

Any meanings to decipher what it meant was forgotten as the expedition had come to an end. However, there was a problem with the transport ships, causing the first group with the Head Library to head back to Mid-Childa. Taking both the item they found at the castle, as well as the four crystals.

The second group, which Due was a part of, had to camp out until the transport ship arrived. It was right there when it happened, that night the shining moon had changed into a crimson coat. From it, it looked as if a shooting star had been fired from it.

The crimson coat around the moon had vanished right after doing so, like it never happened in the first place.

Having made their way back to that room, once again, there he was. Lying right there on the seal, curled into a ball shivering. He had nothing bar the clothes on his back, the ring on his figure, and a locket around his neck.

It was thankful that he did have that locket, which had his first name and birthday engraved on it. As when he came to, it seemed he was suffering from a strong case of amnesia. Remembering nothing of his past or where he came from.

"Doctor."

Hearing the voice of his assistant, caused Scaglietti to stop his thoughts right there for the time being as he looked at Due.

"It appears he had succeed in stealth." She informed him, pointing out from level floor the lad was on. "We will now see if those two years of training, will now pay off."

"We shall indeed." He replied, now watching the screens.

* * *

><p>Looking at the sign to his left, he took note of the sign.<p>

"Level 5, two more floors down to the vault." He muttered, continuing on down the staircase. Feeling his communicator buzz again, he pulled it out and clipped it to his ear. "Yes?"

"_Can you hear me, Harrison?_" A female voice asked he recognised the voice as Quattro.

"Yes, what do you need?" He asked quietly, heading on down the staircase had he reached Level 6, but continued going on down.

The lower he got, the more the communicator started to go static. "_Be…warned, multiple guards on…floor. I'm sending…and Nove to…up. Stay…_"

As he reached Level 7, communication with anyone on the upper floors was killed. From this point, until backup arrives to help, he was on his own.

"Morgensonne, set up Gauntlet Form only." He said to the ring, his device. The ring glowed and transformed, with a crimson aura coating both hands.

In its place, a pair of gauntlet that were a cherry-like burgundy colour, with a white star inside of a white ring circle, were formed. They had silverish barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of twelve cartridges.

Controlling his breath, he slowly made his way down the empty glass-wall hallway. The a single straight hallway, no doors along the side, except for the one behind him and the one right down the other end, leading into the Vaults Chamber.

The only bright side was he didn't have to worry about being attacked from sides, he only had to worry about being attack from in front or from behind. Step by step, he moved down the hallway towards the other door.

The entire time keeping his ears open, just in case any of them tried to do a sneak attack. As he reached the halfway point, he felt the back of his neck prickle.

He dropped to the ground just in time, as a blue laser beam flew by.

He cursed himself. "This path leads to the vault, of course, it wasn't going to be that easy." He muttered, pushing himself up. The laser was coming back, this time in a cross form. "Come on then." He growled as the door was still a distance away.

Quattro was right on what she said before, within the Vault Chamber, just before the sealed vault door the held multiple Lost Logia and experiments, was a group of thirty guards. Twelve of them being Mid-Childa type users, using staffs, while the rest were Modern Belka type users, as they were using spears.

"Be ready, if he somehow survives the laser hall, then he will have to face all of us." The head of the group called out, as the moved into formation. The Mid-Childa Types standing at the back, while the Modern Belka Types were at the front.

A click from the door caught their attention, causing them all too ready for an attack.

Only they were caught off guard, the door itself was blown from its hinges into the room, taking out four of the guards as it smacked into them. Before any could move, Harrison had already entered the room, discharging the cartridges from his gauntlets with each one guards hit.

The Mid-Childa Types were slightly frozen in space, as they were looking at a nineteen or twenty-year-old man who was wiping out their forces. His forest green eyes were locking onto targets and made sure it hits strong and hard.

Though what really caught them off guard was the fact he had a pair of wolf ears upon his raven black hair, with a matching tail behind. Leaving the question of if this person was, in fact, a familiar or not.

"Shoot him already." One called to the Mid-Childa Types, who responded with firing energy balls of magic.

The lad backed flipped three times, to dodge the first round, before firing rounds from his gauntlets to eliminate the rest.

As if someone was watching, a voice called out.

_[All guards are to fall back, it is being released. I repeat, all guards are to fall back, it is being released.]_ The order came through the loudspeakers. This caused guards in the vault chamber to flee, exiting through side passages that had opened up in the walls, dragging those down with them.

Breathing carefully, Harrison never for one second lowered his guard, keeping his gauntlets in a striking position as he moved towards the vault door.

He had to catch himself as the floor shook opened. From it, a platform rose with what must have been the '_it_' they were talking about.

For chained to the platform, was a suit of giant medieval armour. He could tell what kind of material was used to make it, but it was clearly durable and strong space-grey metal. Though it seemed to be a prototype, as there was some gaps at the joints, namely the helmet's viewing area for one, was showing some first stage cyborg parts.

Seeming to have been activated, the armour broke the chains and stood tall, standing at least twice as tall as the land. Before it pulled out a broadsword that was nearly the same height as its body, which appears to be made of the same metal.

Turning his direction, it seemed to register him as a threat. He had to backflip just as the armour brought its blade down on where he was originally standing.

He had to bite his lip, this wasn't on the reports they had. "Morgensonne, reload." He ordered as the empty cartridges within the gauntlet disbursed, before reloading with a brand new set. Positioning himself into striking position, the cartridges loaded.

Just like before in a small burst of flame, the lad darts forward, getting a hit on the centre plate of the enemy armour. The armour showed how tough it was as his gauntlet only left a minor dent upon it, as he jumped back.

As said armour swings again at him, he twist spin his body to avoid, before dashing forward once more to land several more hits on the armour.

It retaliate strong and fast while the lad was in the air, arcing its sword around, causing Harrison to have to bring his gauntlets to defend. They protected him, but the hit was more than enough to send flying back, as his boots skids back across the floor.

When he slows down, he looked at his gauntlets and curse slightly. Whatever the blade was made of, it had done some damage to his device.

Looks up, he had to react fast as the armour had leaped into the air and hurling the sword down on him. He had to cartwheel left to avoid the first swing, then swung its sword backup in an effort to get its fast-moving target, causing him to backflip out of the way.

However, just has his stood straight, the armour had spun its blade around causing to defend with his gauntlets again. This the time force of the blade was more than enough to knock him back until he rolls back onto his feet.

Breathing slightly heavier than before, he positioned himself again. _**"Spark Step."**_

Flames built into the sole of his feet, with a motion, he propels him forward at extreme speeds.

Despite the armour's attempts to slash at him, Harrison was releasing every loaded cartridge in the gauntlet as he disappears and reappears all around it, landing a blow with each pass. Doing so, was slowly weakening and denting the armour more and more.

Though, it wasn't until after a blow to the face, which the Armour aims at his feet, who in turn leaped over it and gets an undefended fist to his head.

Harrison is launched yet again, but this time, his attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. He had to put hand to the left side of his head as blood was leaking from an open gash on his forehead.

It was also at this point that something happened, he stood back up, eyeing the armour with blood trailing down the left side of her face.

A surge of energy ran through his body, causing him to snarl slightly, as his forest green eyes had changed into a pair of amber wolf eyes, the kind that marked the armour as its prey. A coat of a flaming aura spun around him.

"Morgensonne, reload." He ordered once again, though his voice was deeper and stronger.

Once again in striking position, he locked his right gauntlet back as the flaming aura moved from his body to forming around it. As if scanning the threat levels, the armour charged forward and swung its sword on him.

But it meets his gauntlet, which punched full force, and not only deflected the blade off, but melted the metal into a blob of goo.

Before the armour could have a chance to move again, the lad was upon it has he punched forward with his left fist. Not only making a perfect hole in the centre of its chest plate, but also sent it up into the air. "Restrict Lock!"

Five beams of crimson energy launch from his hand, locking the armour in place in the air. As it locked both of its legs, both of its hands, and around its neck in place, leaving it unable to move or to free itself.

"Morgensonne, form change."

The ruby on his metallic gauntlets blinked as it was covered with a crimson aura. It changed it into what could be best described as an Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle.

From the Recoil Reducer down a long, long metal tube, which attached to the main mechanical parts of the rifle, which a shoulder piece at his end. It had a scope eyepiece on top, to help with the precision aiming.

The only odd bit, from a normal sniper rifle, just above the trigger and below the scope was a circle spring loaded drum part. Like those old machine parts, that when charging, the gears would begin to turn.

"Two birds, one stone." He stated as the armour was locked in place right before the vault's bolted door.

Looking to his side, also with this form was a cartridge case that had appeared beside him. Reaching over to the case on his left and flicking it open. Multiple cartridges were stationed in it, that base of all the cartridges looked the same.

However, the tips were crystal coated among five different colours. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and White.

Pulling out a red-tipped cartridge, he spoke again through the link. Taking a breath, moving his set-up weapon into position. Adjusting it to the required shooting parameters, before placing his right shoulder against the shoulder piece with his left hand grasping its grip firmly.

"Release Safety." He said.

_{Safety has been released.}_ A computerized voice replied, with the ruby blinking.

The boy dragged the bolt in the mechanical section of his sniper backwards, placing the chosen red-tip cartridge into the slot, and then carefully letting the bolt return forwards again. The cartridge loaded with a crunching sound. At the same time, the spring-loaded drum began to rotate with a cool buzzing noise.

"Right…"

Reaching the side of the rifle, he pulled off the final feature. It was a silverish steel choker with a ruby jewel in the Front. The moment the choker clicked in place, a connector cord materialized from it, allowing him to connect the choker to the rifle.

"I seriously need to ask why the Doctor hasn't upgraded this already." He muttered since the device is over a millennium years old. They didn't have the technology, materials, or resources back then to just transfer your magic right into the device. This was the only why they could do it.

With the two connected, he could feel conscious link with the rifle, his magic transferring from his body into the old device.

"…" he mumbled, confirming to himself the spell he had chosen for that cartridge. He took a deep breath and began the aria needed.

"_**Höre meine Worte, oh, Tyrann des Feuers und des Schwefels"**_

As he begun the aria, a crimson seal, which looked like a Belka-Type, but off slightly, with complex patterns written upon it had appeared beneath him.

"_**Mein feuriges Schwert, Flamme meines Lebens."**_

Speaking his magic words carefully, not to mess up the spell, he continued the incantation.

When projecting the effect of a spell over a long distance, minute adjustments suiting the surroundings were vital. Not only the magnetic field of the earth and the position of the wind, but also the temperature and the humidity.

"_**Lass die, die gesündet, zum Staube der Hölle werden."**_

The seal beneath him, during the course of the aria, had moved its location to the end of the rifle's barrel. Placing itself, right in front of the Recoil Reducer.

Four more appeared behind it, each one was smaller than previous as they line down the barrel slightly as if pulling back on a slingshot. Each of the triangles begun to spin at a fast pace, to the point you would have thought they were circles to start with.

Through the scope of his device, he locked onto the hole in the chest plate.

"_**Flammen der Läuterung."**_

Placing his finger on the trigger, he stated.

"_**Fire!"**_ He called pulling back on the trigger. Flung forward like a slingshot, the triangle seals flew forward until they had merged together. From it, a crimson flaming blast was fired.

Using the hole as the entry point, it not only sliced the armour into, but fried the cyborg parts that were inside the armour. Though the blast didn't stop that, as it continued on, hitting the vault door with force and heat.

Enough to disintegrate it into goo, just like with the armour's sword.

Harrison sat there on one knee, breathing heavily as the overhead sprinkler system engaged. Drenching the chamber in water, to extinguish the flames of the burning armour and what remained of the vault door.

"We did it, Morgensonne." He softly said.

The rifle and choker coated itself in a crimson aura once again, changing back into its gauntlet form. That was understandable to the lad, from training, the rifle form takes a lot of energy, so it's a use only when needed form.

Rising to his feet, he stepped into the vault. The aura had disintegrated as his eyes turned back to their normal colour. It also seemed that the dizziness caused by the blood coming down from the left side of his face had finally caught up with him.

He was thankful for the sprinkler system, any of his blood that may have dripped onto the floor was now washed away.

Pushing items, paperwork, and objects out of his way, the lad found the package. The box that had been recovered from the expedition dig, in what they believed was Olivie's room. As he picked the box up, he felt a sudden warmth coming from within it.

With his objective done, he turned and left the vault.

Only to enter the chamber and come face to face with the guards again. It seemed they were going to use the fact that he was already injured along with the energy wasted against the armour, against him.

"We're going to only say this once." One of the braver guards spoke up, taking a step forward. "Place the box down, deactivate your device, and place your hands behind your head."

Looking among those standing before him, he bit his lip as he was trying to stay conscious from the blood loss. Taking a step back, he was about to unleash the remaining cartridges in his left gauntlet, but it seemed that wasn't necessary.

"_Inherent Skill: __**Ride Impulse."**_

Moving far fast then his own Spark Step, the one before the guards vanished in a flash a purple light. Said light moving out of the chamber, down the hall, into the safe area of the staircase. Once exiting the hallway door, a red head sealed it and used her Gun Knuckle to seal it.

"You took your time." Harrison muttered, looking up at his saviour, Tre.

"We had some complications." She replied sternly as she looked over at Nove, who had finished sealing the door. "Make sure the path is clear, the rest of our sisters should be at the shipment train."

"Got it." She replied, looking at the staircase, she cast. "Air Liner." A long yellow strip of energy appeared under the caster's feet, allowing her to use her mechanical skates and travel through the air without actually flying.

Once she led quite a distance, Tre was about to follow when Harrison's voice stopped her.

"Have all the security camera's been disconnected?" He asked, to which she nodded her head. He smiled slightly. "Good, I can't hold this form anymore." He muttered as his body was coated in a crimson aura. Once it cleared, his true form was shown.

His messy raven hair, his forest green eyes, the wolf ears and tail, they all remained the same. It was more the fact that Harrison wasn't nineteen or twenty-years-old, but was, in fact, only seven-year-old soon to be eight in two months.

"Did I do well?" He asked as his eyelids became heavy. Kneeling down, Tre picked the boy up and held him bridle style, with the package on his lap.

She nodded her head. "For your first mission, you have done very well. Though there is plenty room for improvements." She stated, taking to the air and flying after Nove.

"I understand." He replied softly, as the world around him became black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End for this Chapter.<strong>_

For those wondering, yes he is seven. But by time StrikerS comes to an end, he will be eight years of age.

_**Harry's Aria:**__ For the spell he used before._

Heed My Words, Tyrant Of Fire and Brimstone.

My Fiery Sword, The Flame of My Life.

Turn Those That Have Sinned, Into The Dust Of Death.

The Flames of Purification.

_**Next Chapter:**_ A month has passed. It is now time on Mid-Childa for the Bureau's mage rank exams, which are taking place out near the abandon Costal Airport 8. Tea and Subaru aren't the only one's testing for B-Rank, as one has been given special permission by, strangely, Lieutenant General Regius.

Please tell me what you think in the reviews. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
